1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator for a restraining device for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A gas generator for a restraining device for a vehicle is required to have small weight and size due to a limited mounting space. In particular, in a pyrotechnic gas generator that uses a solid gas generating agent, the filling quantity of the gas generating agent affects the reduction in weight and side.
The amount of solid gas generating agent that is loaded into the gas generator changes depending on the airbag volume in which the gas generator is incorporated. Thus, because the airbag volume for a passenger side is large, the loading amount of solid gas generating agent increases. If the loading amount of solid gas generating agent increases, the amount of filter used for cooling and filtering the generated combustion gas also increases, and it is difficult to reduce the weight and size of the gas generator.
In the configuration described in JP-A No. 2005-53382, a combustion chamber 5 is formed inside a housing 3 formed by an initiator shell 1 and a closure shell 2, a gas generating agent 4 is disposed therein, and a filter member 6 is disposed to surround the gas generating agent 4. The initiator shell 1 and closure shell 2 are integrated by inserting a distal end portion of a tubular section 13 of the initiator shell 1 into an annular notched section formed in the boundary portion of a flange section 12 and tubular section 9 of the closure shell 2.
The filter member 6 is disposed to extend to both sides of the initiator shell 1 and closure shell 2, the upper half thereof is disposed at a certain distance from the inner peripheral surface of a circumferential wall section of the closure shell 2, but the lower half is in contact with the inner peripheral surface of a circumferential wall section of the initiator shell 1.